


"Then kiss me."

by Ship_On_The_Sea



Series: Try Not To Burst into Flames Challenges [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anyways, Fluff, I kinda left the ending open so y'all can imagine what happens next, M/M, Makeout Session, Making Out, back at it again with another makeout fic, bc that's always fun, because it's very intimate and sweet imo, don't look at me like that they're fun to write, it's soft spice, like putting chili flakes on a marshmallow, nothing but love up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea
Summary: There comes a point when you get tired of keeping your feelings for your best friend at bay when you just want to be with them romantically...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Try Not To Burst into Flames Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824502
Comments: 42
Kudos: 684





	"Then kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyyy another kissing fic lmao I'm sorry if you're tired of these I just like writing them.  
> Also I don't have school today so writing time go brrrrrrr
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, this was very fun to make and I'm happy with the results!

Hearty and boisterous laughter filled the living room as the two wrestled playfully on the carpet, their actions spurred from friendly banter turned physical.

There was no clear winner until George noticed a moment of pause in Dream’s movements from growing over-exertion, and took advantage of the pause to shove Dream lightly into the ground on his back, quickly climbing and sitting on top of him, straddling his sides to make sure he stayed put, his hands remaining planted on the center of his chest.

“Haha! I win!” George cheerfully called with a large grin, laughing airly for a moment.

“That wasn’t fair, you cheated!” Dream complained from underneath George, huffing out in feigned disappointment. He stretched his arms over his head and George felt Dream’s body move underneath him, and as Dream lazily ran his fingers through his hair and breathed deeply, George suddenly took in their positions.

Giggling nervously, George looked away from Dream and into the kitchen, where he observed Patches idly sleeping on the kitchen island, undisturbed by their roughhousing. 

And then suddenly the scene in George’s view was blurred as hands grabbed his wrists and he was quickly shoved flat onto his back, and as he blinked away the dizziness he realized Dream had switched their positions, and now was straddling  _ him _ , his wrists being pinned to the ground by Dream’s hands.

“Dream!” George called out in surprise, “What was that for?”

“Payback,” Dream casually replied, his tone uncharacteristically low, his face leaning down and leaving barely any room between them. “Did you really think you could’ve won this fight?”

If George had been flustered before, he was totally and extremely flustered right then and there, George feeling his face beginning to flush with heat.

But before he could further assess his current situation, Dream was standing up and offering a hand to George, which was taken without a moment of hesitation. George quickly calmed himself down as he was hoisted up.

“I still won that, though,” George said. The two of them held eye contact for a moment, remaining silent, before Dream finally replied.

“Fiiiine,” he whined. “I’ll get the Chinese menus.”

George let out a chipper laugh. “You should know better than to fight me over picking dinner!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Dream pouted childishly, and left the room. And while Dream left to get the menus, George tried and failed to desperately erase the new memory of Dream sitting over him out of his mind.

* * *

George could not sleep. He rolled over from his back onto his side and checked the time. It was almost one in the morning.

Dammnit.

He had been trying to sleep for the past two hours now, but couldn’t, instead finding his mind plagued with thoughts, thoughts that revolved around one particular person.

The memory he had tried to erase earlier was still stuck on his mind, as well as other certain other memories gained over the past few weeks.

Like last week, when Dream snuck up behind George and spooked him, his hands lingering on his shoulders for a second too long. Or the night that George arrived at Dream’s house, sharing a hug before going to bed that seemed rather too intimate.

George wasn’t stupid- neither was Dream. They knew quickly after meeting each other in person for the first time that their feelings for each other weren’t totally on the platonic scale. It was much easier to hide and avoid feelings when there was a screen in front of you instead of another person, but because they decided to share a home for two months, the facades they had been keeping up were falling down, and it was becoming too much of a hassle to fix them up before the other noticed.

George also knew that they should talk about it, like regular adults. But he also knew they were both scared. Hell, they were terrified. 

Because fuck, what could they do about it? They couldn’t avoid their feelings forever, because at some point, it was going to stress their friendship to a point where it can’t be mended. But if they acknowledged them? That probably scared them even more. What if they entered a relationship, and it doesn’t work out? What if they have an ugly break-up, and stop talking to each other?

They were too scared of losing each other to realize that they were truly in love with each other.

George was tired of thinking, he needed water or something to take his mind off of things.

Slipping out of bed, George walked over to the bedroom door, but as he reached for the doorknob, it suddenly twisted open by itself and the door began to open. But before George could question whether he just spontaneously developed psychic powers, Dream’s head popped around the door, and they looked at each other in semi-awkward silence.

“Hey,” George greeted.

“Hi,” Dream replied back.

“What, can’t sleep either?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you want to come in?”

“Sure.”

George stepped away from the door as Dream entered the room, shutting the door gingerly behind him with a soft click. Not really knowing what to do, the two walked over to the bed and sat down on the mattress, looking at each other expectantly for a conversation to be opened.

“So what’s been keeping you?” Dream eventually asked, taking one for the team and starting a conversation.

“Just some… thoughts,” George replied.

“That’s not cryptic at all,” Dream sarcastically commented, and George snorted. “But seriously, it’s not anything bad, right?”

“Not really,” George shifted in his seat and began playing with hands, a little nervous. “They just freak me out a little.”

“Why?”

“I’m not really sure.”

“Oh.”

“What about you? Why can’t you sleep?”

“I’ve also been thinking too much.”

“What, about speedruns?” George joked lightheartedly.

“No,” Dream replied, his voice growing low again as it did earlier that day, and his tone made George suppress a shiver.

“Oh,” George replied, and finally looked towards Dream again, their eyes meeting dangerously. “Then what were you thinking about?”

Dream hesitated, causing George’s nervousness to grow. 

“Honestly,” Dream said, and swallowed nervously, “It’s been you I’ve been thinking about.”

George felt his stomach drop and his face begin to heat up, his eyes growing wide. “What?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Dream sputtered out before he could think about what he was saying, “I want to kiss you, so bad.”

George’s heart hammered in his chest as the words Dream said registered, and George was done with keeping his feelings at bay, completely and utterly done.

George leaned in close to Dream, and desperately whispered three words, words that would change everything. “ _ Then kiss me _ .”

And kiss him Dream did.

Slowly cupping George’s face in his hands, Dream leaned forward and closed the distance between them, gently bringing their lips together, their eyes fluttering shut.

George was never one to call things perfect, but with the feeling of Dream’s lips against his, he couldn’t help but think it felt perfect.

And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, he felt a tongue swipe and teeth graze at his bottom lip, and his insides melted with pleasure as he opened his mouth and their kiss deepened.

Dream eventually parted from their kiss, their lungs only able to go without air for so long. They only parted for enough time to catch a few breaths before resuming their kissing, but after a few moments, Dream pulled away again.

“Can I do something?” he asked, his face flushed and eyes sparkling with emotion. 

“Mhm,” George confirmed, nodding slightly. Suddenly, the hands cupping his face were dropped, and moved to be placed on the center of his chest. Before George could question it, however, Dream gently put pressure on George’s chest, and he was slowly pushed down into the mattress of the bed. George shifted a little to make himself more comfortable and suddenly, Dream moved closer to George and straddled his hips, grabbing his wrists tenderly and placing them above his head. It was a mirrored position of what had happened earlier that day.

George could feel his face flush tremendously with heat as he locked eyes with Dream, who was only centimeters away from his face.

“Is this okay?” Dream asked.

“Yes,” George almost shakily replied; He wanted Dream to kiss him like this, again and again.

Eagerly, Dream reconnected their lips, and they kissed passionately, savoring the sweet feelings that were blooming in their stomachs.

Neither of them could tell how much time had passed when Dream slowly parted their lips again, and as George took a sharp intake of breath to fill his lungs with fresh air he felt a pair of warm lips press against his jaw, and he felt his shoulders involuntarily relax as Dream slowly pressed a line of kisses across his jawbone. George hadn’t expected the move from Dream, but he was far from complaining about it, taking pleasure in the way his skin faintly tingled with pleasant feelings as Dream kissed him.

George’s breathing relaxed into slow, deep breaths of pure delight as Dream began to gently kiss the underside of his jawbone, working his way to the side of his neck.

Dream was halfway down the side of George’s neck when he suddenly felt the man beneath him gasp softly as he kissed a certain portion of his skin, his wrists twitching slightly.

Pulling away, Dream lifted his head to look at George’s face, worried about the reason for the sudden reaction.

“Are you okay? Did that hurt or something?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” George whispered back.

“Should I keep going?”

George nodded, the gesture almost unseen from how subtle it was. “Yes, keep going- that felt good.”

Dream left go of George’s left wrist, bringing his hand down to caress his skin. Dream let his thumb ghost over George’s neck until he felt George shudder slightly.

“Right here?” Dream questioned, and he pressed his thumb down against his skin, gently tracing over it. George tilted his head back and inhaled sharply, a positive answer if Dream’s ever seen one.

Leaning back down, Dream moved his hand away and back to George’s wrist as he pressed his lips back on the sensitive spot, relishing the way George made a barely-audible noise in response. 

An uncontrollable shudder wracked through George’s body as Dream pressed a heavy kiss to his neck and then licked his skin, and George surprised himself by moaning lightly.

Scratch that, it surprised them both.

George felt Dream huff in surprise against his neck, the air hitting the sensitive spot and causing him to gasp lightly.

George almost choked on his breath as Dream suddenly nipped at his neck, trying to suppress the noises that wanted to escape him. Dream continued to nip at his skin, and when he suddenly swapped to lick at the spot, George couldn’t help but let a tiny noise slip, the change in touch pleasurable.

Noticing the reaction, Dream continued to vary his attacks, and then more he went on, the more George felt like he was going to go crazy, desperately trying to keep his embarrassing noises silent.

Dream suddenly began to suck at George’s neck, a gasp escaping him as his stomach jumped with delight. A moan aggressively tried to claw its way out of him as Dream continued, and George began to arch his chest in an attempt to express his pleasure in a different form.

He was surprised when Dream suddenly let go of his right wrist and pressed his hand to his chest, pushing him back to lay flat against the mattress.

Dream’s mouth left George’s neck with a soft noise, and suddenly he was at his ear, speaking.

“I want to hear you; I like the sounds you’re making.”

George didn’t choke down the noises he wanted to make as Dream nibbled at his ear and returned to his neck, feeling warm and flustered and amazing.

Dream slowly roamed around more of George’s neck as his left hand ventured under his shirt and glided over the soft skin of his torso, kissing and licking and nipping his neck as he pleased, lingering on the more hyper-sensitive areas to hear more and more of George, who had become a noisy mess from all of the delightful touches being issued to him. When he was sure he had visited the entirety of George’s neck, he moved back to his mouth, hungrily bringing their lips together once more.

George eagerly kissed back, immediately opening his mouth to let Dream explore his mouth with his tongue, not being bothered to tone down his constant stream of soft moans, causing a few moans to be coaxed from Dream as they continued to make out.

It was evident as they continued that they were beginning to grow tired, as George began to grow quieter and quieter and their kisses began to get sloppy.

So as a final act, Dream gave one more passionate kiss to George’s lips, and rolled off to the side of George, landing on the mattress. Their legs tangled together as George gently caught his breath and Dream got comfortable beside him, it becoming obvious that Dream was not going to move back to his own bed.

“We’re definitely talking in the morning,” George whispered after he breathing stilled. Dream couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Of course, it was about time we did anyways.”

With the promise made, the two of them finally drifted off to sleep without their minds plaguing them, their heart and souls happy and content. They weren’t scared of their feelings anymore, and couldn’t wait for what the morning would bring for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have a great day/evening! Thanks for reading!


End file.
